


Beach Fun! (Requests are open) summer 2019

by XXxJayexXx



Series: Summer Beach Event [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BBQ, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beach Volleyball, Fishing, Friendship, Fun, Ice Cream, Manga & Anime, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sailing, Scuba Diving, Sharks, Snow cones, Storms, Surfing, Swimming, Video & Computer Games, Water Guns, beach, night surfing, platonic friendship, prompts, requests are open, the ocean, writing event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXxJayexXx/pseuds/XXxJayexXx
Summary: A/N: Well it's that time again. It's time for another one of my  prompt events. The theme this time is Beach theme. The event is open so feel free to request any one from the prompts listed below. Some of them are dialogue prompts while others are just regular theme ones. I plan on keeping this event open until summer is over. (They’re not perfect but I tried my best.) From tumblr.





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> list of prompts you can choose from.

Dialogue Prompts:

1\. “Is that supposed to be a sandcastle?”

“Yes, why?”

“It looks like a messed up blob-fish.”

2\. “I told you to put on sunscreen, because now you’re looking like a lobster.”

3\. “Hey look it’s an Octopus!”

“That’s a Jellyfish, dumbass.”

4\. “You’re not going to leave me buried in the sand are you?”

“What? Of course not.”

“Then why are you walking off!?”

5\. “It’s so hot! I’m melting”

“No you’re not, your ice cream is.”

6\. “Pfff! Why are you covered in seaweed?”

“_ Tried to kill me!”

7\. “Is _ okay?”

“Nope, they just did a belly flop, so now they’re probably dead.”

8\. “What the hell! Did we just see a mermaid/merman?”

9\. “Hey, give me bite of that watermelon.”

“No!”

10\. “What are you wearing?’

“Um, a swimsuit.”

“That’s not a swimsuit, that’s a shark suit.”

11\. “What’s wrong with your face?”

“I got sand in my swimsuit!”

12\. “Aw! Look its a crab…Ouch!”

“See that’s what you get, for messing with the spawn of evil.”

13\. “Why is _ trying to wrestle a shark?”

“Hell, if I know!”

Theme Prompts:

14\. Playing volleyball

15\. surfing

16\. searching for seashells

17\. Swimming

18\. Beach BBQ

19\. Sailing

20\. Romantic walk down the beach

21\. Reading under the umbrella

22\. water gun fight

23\. Scuba diving

24\. Fishing

25\. Eating/Sharing snow-cones/ shaved ice


	2. Shark Attack (Edmond Dantes x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Chaldea sees something quite disturbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Requested by @RandyTrevelyan   
> Edmond Dantes rider version of himself with Dialogue prompt number 13 "Why is ______ trying to wrestle a shark?" "Hell if I know!"

This has to be the weirdest thing you've ever seen, and that's an understatement. The amount of months, no years even, that you have been working for Chaldea, you've not seen anything as weird and disturbing as this. Not even seeing Kiyohime and Raikou lying on your bed with ribbons wrapped around them, was as mentally disturbing as what you were currently watching now. For there in the cool blue ocean water was Blackbeard in all his glory wrestling a shark, no not a little defenseless shark, but a MASSIVE GREAT WHITE SHARK!  
Letting out a huff of air you made your way down to the shore, where all of your servants were gathered around. Having squeezed through the rambunctious crowd, you continued on your way, only stopping as soon as you made it to the water's edge. Now that you could see better, you took notice of what was actually going. Blackbeard was indeed wrestling a shark, but it was far worse than that. You would think that him being a servant and all he would be the one winning, well that for sure was not the case. Teach was practically being manhandled by a shark, a shark who literally had the poor man's head in his mouth. The both of them were flipping around like a fish out of water. The shark was more than likely trying to get a better grip on Blackbeard, so that he could finish eating him, while the said pirate was flailing around trying to get him off. No sounds were heard except the cries of laughter from the other servants and Blackbeard’s muffled screams. A servant- who you never noticed standing beside you before- made a grunt of annoyance. Turning your head to the side, you noticed that the source of the noise came from the Count of Monte Cristo,Edmond Dantes.  
Edmond for the lack of better words, was not amused. Judging by the nasty sneer he was sending toward Edward's direction, you could say the loud commotion must have bothered him from his one time only relaxation time. A time in which it took hours upon hours to convince the said man, that he needed to let off a little steam. Unlike the other servants-who you had an easy time convincing- Edmond was not about to readily agree going to some island, with a bunch of rowdy swimsuit clad hellions. So you had to take matters into your on hands and bribe ( one that the both of you would enjoy) the man to come with you. As soon as you arrived to the deserted beach, Edmond shed his usual outfit (minus his coat and hat of course) and into a more suitable outfit fit for the hot weather. He also made it a point to forgo his class- just like some of the others- for one that better suited his needs.  
So here you both were now, standing on a sandy beach, wasting your time, time that could have been spent alone together, watching as Blackbeard gets eaten alive. Standing there watching the fool only brought on more confusion for you. Confusion that would only be answered by a no nonsense man. With that in mind you turned so that your body was facing his.  
“Edmond!” You called for his attention. He let out another grunt, to signified that he had heard you. Taking that as a sign to continue , you finished with what was on your mind, “Why is Blackbeard trying to wrestle a shark?”  
He let a sigh of frustration as he adjusted his thick rimmed glasses, to better fit along his nose. After having finally gotten them back in their place, he answered you, “Hell if I Know!” “I only just got here after I heard all of these loud mouths laughing.”  
“I thought as much.” you hummed out. No sooner had you uttered those words, Mash came along.  
“Oh senpai, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, I might have the answer you're looking for.”  
“Wonderful,so what's going on here?”  
“Well...” she said hesitantly, Anne and Mary were being harassed by Mr. Blackbeard again, so they told him if he could when against a shark, they would let him rub sunscreen on their back.”  
“That explains a lot. Thanks Mash.” You said as you rubbed a hand across your face, contemplating how it is that you were going to get him out of this situation. Having read your thoughts, Dantes stepped so that he was now standing in front of you.  
“Don't even think about helping that fool, Master. If I remember correctly you promised me some alone time and I plan on cashing in.” he stated with a serious look on his. Raising your hands up you waved them around, “Alright! Alright! I know I promised, so how about you and I go to a much quieter place?”  
He smiled a little at your words. “ Very well then, let us be off Master!” He grabbed your hand with one of his hands, while the other one reached into his coat pocket to pull out a cigarette.  
“Master, do me a favor and light this.”  
“Sure thing Ed.” You pulled out a lighter from the same pocket and lit his smoke,”Oh yeah Mash, be a good little eggplant and help out Blackbeard please.” You and Edmond walked off without waiting for a reply, but you knew deep down that it would all be taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Surfing Through the Stormy Night (Mordred x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordred takes the master surfing during a late night storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by @RandyTrevelyan I hope you enjoy it. I also them/they pronouns for obvious reasons.  
> ask: how about a platonic prompt 15 with my BBBF(Best Battle Buddy Forever) Mordred. Would it be too much to ask for it to take place during a storm, at night?(inspired by 1990s point break).

It was a storm like no other. Lightning lit up the dark night sky like how a Christmas tree would light up a room, while the thunder boomed not to far behind it. Rain was coming down in harsh droplets, soaking those who dared adventure out. The wind was just as harsh as the rain, with it's ability to throw you off balance, with one strong gust of its might.  
That didn't seem to bother you and Mordred though. Both of you clad in nothing but swimsuits, surf boards in hand, stood in front of the raging ocean, like it was nothing. Watching as waves of water clashed against each other violently. This was the moment the both of you've been waiting for. A moment in which Mordred was planning since the day they taught you how to surf. A moment that would test how strong your friendship has gotten since the beginning of your adventure upon this deserted island. A test of friendship that involved riding the biggest wave the two of you could find. A wave so big- and possibly dangerous- that if any of your other servants were awake they would be in full blown panic mode. But alas that was not the case, you and Mordred made sure of that. Waiting until everyone was sound asleep, made for the perfect opportune moment to sneak out. So now here the both of you were, staring out into the vast ocean.  
“Earth to Master! Are you listening to me?” questioned Mordred. Snapping out of your thoughts, you turned and gave Mordred a sheepish look, “Sorry about that Red, I was just thinking about how fun this is going to be. What exactly were you saying?”  
“Oh...well if that's case, then I guess you not hearing me is okay.” They said quietly as they turned back toward the ocean. Moving some of their dampened bangs out of their face they continued, “Anyways, you ready to ride Master?”  
“Aw! Are you shy all of a sudden Red?” You asked cheekily, as the both of you made your way to the water.  
“Shut up Master, or I'm leaving your ass behind!” Mordred yelled out, taking off in a run.  
“W-w-wait Mordred! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!” you squealed out, chasing after them.  
Mordred already made it into the water and onto Prydwen by the time you caught up to them. “Hurry up, or you're gonna miss out on the waves.”  
“Yeah okay I'm coming.” you said jumping into the water and onto your board paddling your way in the direction Mordred was. The water was absolutely freezing, which is to be expected, with it being night and all. Not mention the current storm wasn't helping any. You endured it though, as you continued to paddle your way to the awaiting knight.  
“Took you long enough, slowpoke.” They teased you, after you finally made it it to them. Pulling yourself into a sitting position, you stuck your tongue out at them, “Yeah well some treacherous knight decided it would be fun to be a turd and leave their defenseless master behind.”  
“Sorry Master, you know us treacherous knights are.” They joked with a smile on their face. “Now that you're finally here how about we surf on some of the littler wave while we wait for the big one?.”  
“Totally fine by me lead the way Sir Knight.”  
“You're weird master, but do try to keep up slowpoke.”  
“I think it's you who needs to try and keep up.” With that said the both of you were off paddling, toward the on coming waves.  
The two of you didn't have to wait very long for the big one to come around. It came around forty-five minutes after you started surfing. Mordred being the surf junkie that they was, was the first to notice it. “It's here master.” They said as they started paddling their way toward the wave, with you not to far behind them. “Remember what I taught you.”  
“Right!” you excitedly answered back. Getting as close as you could to the wave, you and Mordred turned your boards, so that your back was facing the wave. Paddling away from the wave you simultaneously lifted off of your boards and into a standing position. Water hovered over the both of you like cage. Holding out your arms you maneuvered your body, allowing your board to glide across the water. Master and servant were in sync. Moving together as one flipping and moving across the sea as if the two of you were meant for this. And meant for this you were, as you continued to surf throughout the stormy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was kind of late. I’ve surfed a day in my life (even though I want to), so I hope I did okay on this piece.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an announcement

My apologies for not posting in a while, I have been working nonstop all this week, plus taking care of my sick cat, so I haven't had time to do anything. I have the next to two days off, I hopefully plan on finishing up some of my pending requests, as well as get caught up in my fate grand order game. I have also gotten into playing fire emblem heroes, so I'll be adding that to the fandom list, so please bear with me as a try too get everything finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjuna has to teach Blackbeard a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ask from tumblr that I’m finally getting posted. I have other ones I need to get done.

Today was just not your day. It was just to hot outside. Sweat was pouring out of your body like a fountain drenching your tank top and shorts, causing you to have to switch to your bikini. Then the ice cream you were eating on got knocked out of you hand by Cu and his fellow lancer bros as they were playing a game of volleyball. Said ice cream was then devoured by the wild boar piglets roaming the deserted tropical island you and your servants were on. Mood now border-lining the edge of frustration and exhaustion, Arjuna being the sweet boyfriend he was, decided now was the best time to go find Scathach and ask her to make you a snow cone. Thinking that would put you back in a good mood Arjuna left you to your own devices. 

Unfortunately for you, you were not left alone long. Chaldea’s resident perverted flirt made sure of that. 

“Mmhmm Master!” Blackbeard hummed out making his up to where you and Arjuna had set up the lounge chairs. 

“What do you want?” You asked in irritation.

“Oh nothing in particular it’s just that...” he cut himself mid sentence to eye you up and down. “Hahahaha you sure do look good in that bikini master.” As he continued his sentence a blush started to form on his face as his eyes slowly made their way toward your chest. 

“That swimsuit compliments your chest real nice.” He sprouted out giddily. “Makes me want to put my face on your pillowy bosoms.” 

Covering your chest you let out a disgusted noise. “Get lost Blackbeard. I’m not interested in getting harassed by you old man.”

“No need to be mean, master. Even-though I myself find your meanness to be a real turn on. I’m not that old.”

“Okay for one ew I didn’t need to know that, for two I don’t care how old you are. You look like an old man so you’ll be an old man. And for three piss off!” 

“I don’t think I want to. In fact how about you and me go somewhere nice and have a real good time. I’m curious to see how nice you look underneath that swimsuit of yours.”

“No thanks I have a boyfriend already. I think I’m going to go find him now, so go bother someone else. It wasn’t nice talking to you.” you stated as you made your way out of your seat. Now that you were standing up you made to turn around when you felt a warm sensation on your butt. 

A horrified screech made its way past your lips. You knew without a doubt what that feeling was. Blackbeard had put his hands on your bottom and was squeezing the supple flesh for dear life. You were horrified and ultimately embarrassed. You turned so that you and Blackbeard were face to face. 

With a shit eating grin on his face, Blackbeard said “Yep I knew it! Your ass is the best one around.”

Frozen to the spot you opened and closed your mouth, wanting to say or do something, but you couldn’t. In the end you didn’t have to. At that time unbeknownst to you and Teach, Arjuna had made it back. Back in time to witness it all. Judging by the now crushed snow cone in hand he was not at all happy. 

“What do you think you’re doing filth?” Arjuna seethed. He angrily stomped his way toward the two of you who were surprised by his sudden appearance. He stopped so that his back was facing in your direction. 

“I asked you a question!” He commented darkly. 

“Oh boy!” You thought to yourself. “He is pissed. Pissed enough that Krishna is peaking out. I have got to stop this before it gets to out of hand.” With this last thought in mind, you reached out to grab Arjuna, but it was to late. By the time your hand latched onto his shoulder Arjuna had materialized Gandiva and blasted an unsuspecting Blackbeard (screaming that his ass is on fire) into the ocean. With him finally out of the way Arjuna turned his action to you. 

“Are you alright my love?” Concern was written all over his face. “I...I must apologize, for I was so distraught in anger, I ended up showing you the disgusting side of myself that I try to keep hidden.” 

His words filled your heart with a warmth that no else could. “It’s Arjuna! I accept and love all you, remember. I know you were just trying to protect me and for that I’m grateful. Thank you!” You said with a kiss to his lips. “Besides the idiot deserved it.”

“Yes..yes he did.” He nodded in agreement. “But l’m going to have to get you a new snow cone, I’m afraid to admit but one I got you is now ruined on my hand.” 

“That’s okay.” Grabbing Arjuna’s snow cone covered hand, you brought it up to your face and gave it a lick. “ I found something new to eat.” You teases as you drug a blushing Arjuna away for some fun time.


End file.
